


Fallen

by m_p_kal



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, Sanvers Endgame, Supercorp endgame, Supernatural Elements, i will add more as we go, not wanting to spoil anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_p_kal/pseuds/m_p_kal
Summary: Lately she's been having nightmares more vivid than the ones she's been having mostly all her lifeShe just couldn't understand the meaning of them...an angel, a demon, blood so much blood what do all those mean...





	1. Introductions

_"ALEXANDRA NOOOOOOOO"_

I jumped immediately from my bed covered in sweat

Another nightmare of course what else, but this one was more intense than the others

I guess it was the new city, new environment, new disapointments all over and over again

The cycle of my life people

I look outside the window of my new apartment and see that the sun has begun rising in the horizon

This is one of the new perks of my new life in National City, more pay being a badass detective for the NCPD department and if I say so my self the view is spectacular from the terrace

Yes it has a terrace, actually its connected to the apartment and is access only for moi, for one time I was lucky yay

I fell in love the first time I saw the apartment, even if things don't go as planed I don't think I will leave from here, it was kind of a penthouse feel to it but not exactly, bigger than all the other apartments I have ever lived to and was pretty cheap to rent, something about people not wanting it because of some ghost stories they heard about it. Well their loss, my gain

Looking at the sun rising I always get this weird feeling like it was a sign for something I just couldn't understand it

A longing for something that made me put my hand to my chest every single time with knowlegde of doing it and my heartbeats pick up rhythm

But everything in my life was so strange, that wouldn't have been the first thing to happen

And when I say everything, I mean everything

From as little as I remember myself I have been having nightmares, to be honest they are just really weird dreams but when you are at the age of 4 and you see what I saw yeah they are nightmares

At age 14 i realised I liked girls more, well no actually i just liked girls no boy crush ever, but that didn't turn exactly like I wanted it to go

But even then, even though it opened my eyes, it just didn't feel right like she wasn't the right girl, like it was a mistake from the beginning

And unfortunately it was

Casted out from my home at the age of 14 by my father was one of the worst and best things that ever happened to me

In one hand, it made me the woman I am today and made me realise who really cared about me, but on the other hand it brought so many baggages and issues in my life a shrink would totally close me in an asylum as mostly all my exes would say

And that's the other thing strange in my life, relationships

If I describe myself honestly I would say that I was fairly attractive, a hottie, and that's something that made it easy to attract women in my life

I had both serious and not so serious relationships in my life, the not so serious were the most frequent, one night stands mostly just to fill in the blank in my heart and to forget about everything that was happening in my life

But the serious ones were, after the big event that happened in my life, the turning point that changed my life

Heartbreak, shame, crying, yelling were a few things that happened almost in every ending of my relationships

Thank God there was one that didn't end like that and it gave me the best thing to ever happen in my life, a friendship so deep, so meaningful it felt like we were best friends in a previous life or something

Kate Kane is my sister from another mister, we felt things for one another but it was more like platonicaly and not romanticaly

Even though I describe my self as heartbroken when I broke up  with someone it just didn't feel like that

Well waking up and crying after each and every nightmare I had for the majority of my life has felt more heartbreaking than my breaks ups

I always woke up when the demon stabbed the angel

But now it's even more real I feel the touches, the dread, the feeling of being hopeless, the feeling of losing the most important person in your life

Even thinking about it right now brings back all the feelings, my heart beats faster

Turning around watching the sun eases me up a bit and gives me a feeling to look forward today

Well it's a new day, in a new city what could go wrong??

* * *

 

She's here...

 

 


	2. First day at work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie starts her first day at the NCPD as the head of the science division. Her day is certainly eventful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys...  
> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter i am waiting for your comments and kudos and of course your thoughts about the story. English is not my first language so if you see any mistakes tell me to correct them  
> Lets start ch2...  
> 

For a first day at work I have to say it was pretty eventful

I know that National City is supposed to be one of the most protected cities in the country, I mean Supergirl is here how could it not be safe, but never the less crime, like in any other city is around the corner, literally 

While I was walking down the street from my apartment building towards the building because my bike wasn't here yet,damn I missed that bike, a man tried to rob a poor womans bag, but yours truly stopped him. Being in the tracking team in high school paid off in the future.

But apparently the guy had friends that were robbing a small store around the corner from where we were, well that was a little more complicated to solve by myself so I called for back up and guess who arrived first??

If your guess is Supergirl then you are correct

A task like that that would take us cops about 30 minutes to handle she did it in like seconds

I am not going to admit it out loud but damn that was hot . I was just standing there fangirling while she did all the work 

The police cars were heard coming just seconds before she finished and immediately took over the battered robbers and mine too

The officer asked us questions about the incident separately of course and asked me my badge to cross-reference my credentials and other stuff like that, first day of work does that to you with rookies 

Supergirl hadn't finished her her report of the incident and was just standing there observing her and something pretty familiar came to mind, an image of a girl with glasses on and the smile of a thousand suns that could always light up the darkest days 

After finishing she turned around and came face to face with me from a distance and she almost stabbled from the surprise, but I couldn't understand if it was either from me scaring her because I was behind her or the fact that she knew me from somewhere and was surprised to see me here 

I was gonna go with the latter because of her facial expressions, her eyes were bugged out like she couldn't believe that she would see me, but there was a hint of pain there too, why though I couldn't understand 

I have never met Supergirl before, but that familial thought still lingered in the back of my mind like she was important in my life in some other kind of way

She looked at me for a little while longer, more llike seconds, gave me a nod with a hint of a sad smile and took off flying

What the just happened

I don't know what was happening but it was starting to get all the more confusing  to me, a headache was certain to arrive during the day

After that the day was pretty uneventful for me, things like introducing myself was pretty easy, I am as charming as you can get and quite smug about it too and there were only a few incidents that needed my attention so I was just left to explore the building and acclimate myself with it, which if I say so myself was much more clean than Gothams so that was a plus for me

At lunch I asked some colleague about some good place to eat and she suggested a place called Noomans, a little surf search later and some good reviews I was sitting there eating one of the best burgers I have ever eaten in my life, foodgasm to the fullest degree 

Staring outside the window i started to scan around watching people going about their days when a flash of red brownish short hair attached to a head that had its back to me caught my eye

She was tall, not that tall but taller than me, she was wearing a black leather jacket that made her look like a badass ,even though i couldn't see her face and black tight jeans that fitted her perfectly and draw attention to her you know and it was a good you know what 

She was all I could look at, I didn't even register the waitress waiting for me and trying to get my attention to her in order to pay her for my lunch

It was electric the feeling that I got from just standing just there watching her back, flashes of something came to my mind but before I could get what was that the waitress woke me up from my daydream 

I paid her but when I turned around to try to find that woman she was gone

After that I went back to the precinct and ended my work early and went back to my apartment always thinking about her

Why was I reacting to her like that?

Well there's always another day for thinking about let's just now get some nightmare filed sleep because there is work tomorrow and there's not gonna be an excuse of this being the first day of work 

And of course the night was full of them and coincidentally about that woman

If I had not been staring at her for so long I would have noticed the blond hair with glasses by her side talking to her and pointing at me 

 

* * *

 

 

She really is here...

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Ms. President's arrival was never good news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter in one day is a world record for me so yay...hope you enjoy the story so far... Well lets start

_I was in my dream world again, there was so much darkness in this world but a light always found it's way in the dark_

_It was in the shape of a woman but i couldn't see her face , a being never seen before, she glowed intensively with white beams of light as if she was the only path that could lead out of the darkness_

_She came straight towards me, took my hand and only the mere touch of her fingertips gave me chills, it was like a pull that dragged me towards her make me want to jsut be with her_

_" i found you...we must leave immediately we are in danger Margaret he will not let it pass so lightly we must hide"_

_And right then the being kissed me and it was like i was floating, like the first few days of spring when the snow is melting and the flowers are blossoming and i just wanted to stay like that forever_

_But all good things have to come to an end_

_The darkness became thicker and more ominous_

_Within a blink of an eye it separated us and we were both at it's mercy_

_The last thing i remember before blanking out was yelling_

_"ALEXANDRA NOOOOO"_

* * *

Once again i woke up covered with sweat after my latest nightmare which for some reason i could remember, not just glimpses but the whole dream, premonition whatever you want to call it 

Who was this Alexandra, why was she glowing, why couldn't i see her face?

What happened to her and why did i care so much?

So many questions i want answered but where to find them

I touched my lips they were still tingling from that kiss, it was the best kiss to ever happen to me even though it was only in a dream

Well it's a cold shower for you today Sawyer 

 The sun was already beginning to rise by the time i stepped out of the shower so and like always i went to the window to watch this 

Did i like the sunrise so much because it reminded me the woman, like her the sun was bringing light after the darkness 

Maybe...

Anyways after a cup of coffee and a begal i started my route to work 

Thank god nothing happened today 

I had a feeling that today was gonna be a good day

That feeling disappeared the moment i entered the precinct 

It was like WW2 happened all over again 

From the little that i could understand the precident of the united states was coming today because of the alien amnesty signing 

 Of course the NCPD would cover the event but there were gonna be also feds there, yes feds the menace of the police force

We are gonna have some fun apparently and once again i was right 

Of course there was an attack against the precident, even though she was one of the best presidents to ever have been in the country, not everyone was happy about her degrees so that's where we are now

An alien, propably because it was a fireball afterall, and was aiming against the precident but thankfully Supergirl was there for the rescue 

Not so lucky for everyone else because the woman as i could see after she knew she couldn't hurt the precident she started firing at people in the street one of them of course had to be yours truly

But someone jumped on me and made me lose my balance and the fireball didn't reach me

The mystery person who saved me was atop me and wasn't moving to get off

I had my eyes closed and during that time some flashbacks came to me of a fire and then of a couple taking a picture but i couldn't see their faces and of a medallion with wings on it it was so weird

But then i opened them my breath got caught

Before me stood the most beautiful creature in the whole world off

I felt tingles all over my body wherever she touched me and my cheeks were definitely stark red by now

We were staring at each other and when it felt like a millennium it was propably just mere seconds

But the moment didn't last long she stood up suddenly like she was remembering where we were and started walking away but not before saying something with a voice that was like of a siren, of the best song that i have ever heard in my life

"You should propably be more careful next time"

And then she left

 

 


	5. Small hiatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not update...

Hey guys how are you?

So as you see from the title this story will go on a small hiatus

This story is based ,but has changes in it, on a book series  that has been turned into a movie called the fallen and I started reading the book and it has some changes from the 1st book so I am trying to read them all to have a better view of how exactly I am going to continue with this story 

Check out my other sanvers stories if you want until I continue with this one but I don't think that I will be gone for long

Anyways thank for all your support and stuff

Until next time...:)


End file.
